


What's it Like in New York City?

by blushingblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingblainey/pseuds/blushingblainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine meet over the internet, and two years after they're relationship starts, they are going to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's it Like in New York City?

**3 months to go**

 

 **@bowtieblaine** : sooo.... my mom and I just bought our plane tickets to NYC. @kehummel here I come! 

_4 retweets, 16 favorites_

 

 **@kehummel: @bowtieblaine** I'm about to run to the top of the Empire State Building and let all of NY know how excited I am! 

 **@bowtieblaine** but seriously I must have ran and jumped around the loft for 5 minutes straight before answering 

 

 **@msrachelberry: @kehummel @bowtieblaine** I can vouch for this. but I can also say I'm SO EXCITED to meet you too!!!!!

 

(3:45)

_it's really happening. we're really gonna meet. ohmygod Kurt. I'm gonna cry_

(3:46)

holy shit. you're really gonna be here. we're really gonna meet. Blaine, baby, we're gonna get to hug each other. fuck

 

(3:47)

_ohmygod Kurt I almost got snot on my phone because I laughed while crying. hugging is the first thing you thought of??_

 

(3:48)

what, I can't want to hug my boyfriend? you're the one with the dirty mind. (also I bet you laughed your adorable squeaky laugh I can't wait to hear it in real life)

 

(3:49)

_you are way too obsessed with my laugh_

(3:49)

I'm obsessed with all of you

 

(3:50)

_I love you so much. you don't give yourself enough credit as a romantic_

(3:51)

I'm only a mushy person with you  I love you so much

 

(3:52)

 _my mom is pulling me away to plan out the trip (even though it's in 3 months), I'll talk to you later tonight_ _Skype tonight?_

(3:52)

of course, talk later 

 

**2 1/2 months to go**

 

(12:31)

_just booked the hotel! it's by Washington square park, which is too far from you :(_

(12:32)

....maybe you could convince your mom to let you stay at the loft one or two nights of the trip?

 

(12:33)

_oh my god Kurt that would be actual heaven. but I have no idea how my mom will react..._

(12:34)

well, it doesn't hurt to ask, and even if she says no, I'm still going to spend every moment I can with you

 

(1:49)

_sorry!!! cooper called, absolutely needed to talk to me right that minute, no exceptions. buuuut we might have found a way to have mom agree to let me stay with you_

(1:50)

….what

 

(1:50)

_;)_

(1:51)

BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON

YOU CAN NOT LEAVE ME HANGING LIKE THIS

 

(1:53)

 _I_ _’m gonna call you_

(1:53)

you better

 

**2 months to go**

 

 **@mercedesjones** _posted a photo_

__

can't believe I met @bowtieblaine before @kehummel gets to but I'm so glad I got to because he is the sweetest! love you boo! 

_5 retweets, 18 favorites_

 

 **@bowtieblaine: @mercedesjones** Mercedes, it was an absolute joy to meet you! I miss you already!

 

@kehummel: @bowtieblaine @mercedesjones so jealous of you two right now... for how cute you two are!! I can't be sad looking at these two beautiful faces

@ **mercedesjones: @kehummel @bowtieblaine** y'all need to stop being so sweet, I don't need cavities! 

 

(10:39)

_Video message_

_We missed you today!_

(10:41)

oh goodness, you two are so sweet, I can’t take it. Thank you for thinking of me <33 Did you have a fantastic day in the California sun with Cedes?

 

(10:43)

 _of course we thought of you_ _(I always am). We had a really great time! We got lunch and window-shopped and all that jazz. It was so amazing to be able to meet Mercedes, and to hear great high school stories about you ;)_

(10:44)

they’re all fake don’t listen to anything she says

 

(10:45)

 _hahaha_ _how was your day?_

(10:46)

not as good as yours. boring. I helped my dad at the shop, watched some tv. I’m living vicariously through you

 

(10:46)

 _nothing you do is boring_

_also 2 months left!!!!! We won_ _’t have to live through anything, we_ _’ll be together_

(10:47)

I’m still in shock. I don’t think it will hit me until we’re hugging in the airport.

 

(10:48)

 _I hope you_ _’re ready for me to hit you at the airport, I_ _’m still planning on jumping at you Notebook style_

(10:49)

I’m going to be disappointed if this doesn’t happen 

 

**1 1/2 months to go**

 

(7:40)

Rachel, you know I love you, but you better not sing in the shower at 7 in the fucking morning when Blaine’s here. I need my beauty sleep.

 

(8:50)

 **oh my god Kurt calm down. I** **’ll keep my shower warm ups to a minimum, but you know I can** **’t let my voice go unused for a whole day, and the steam really opens me up.**

 

(9:00)

just…. please don’t while Blaine’s in town.

 

(9:08)

 **you do remember there** **’s still more than a month to go, right?**

 

(9:20)

I need my sleep no matter what, Rachel, so this is partly selfish. But yes I do, but it takes you forever to build a habit, so I’m hoping if I tell you now, you’ll maybe stop by the time Blaine’s here.

 

(9:47)

 **you have a very interesting way of showing your love, Kurt Hummel. But fine, I** **’ll try.**

 

(9:56)

that’s all I can ask.

 

**1 month to go**

 

_Direct Messages with @blondchameleon_

**Sam** : dude i feel like we havent talked in forever bro

 

 **Blaine** : same here! How are you? Senior year has been crazy for both of us. How’s Falcon doing? J

 

 **Sam** : i know bro, school has been crazy my brain feels even slower than it usually does its weird. i’m doing pretty good, captain, what about u?

 

 **Blaine** : I’ve been pretty good, lately, too! Getting more and more excited to finally graduate!

 

 **Sam** : same here. i needed to talk to u bc i kno ur meeting kurt soon and thats super freaking awesome! kurt’s super awesome dude he’s super nice and a great singer and knows how to fix cars and could probably fuck somebody up like captain america style

 

 **Blaine** : Oh, Sam, thank you so much! I’ve heard this before (from you…) but I’m so excited I get to see it all in person in such a short time!

 

 **Sam** : its no problem dude really i’m really glad u guys r together ur my gay bros

         did u see the new marvel spoilers dude?!

 

**Two weeks to go**

 

He’s going to hate me this will crash and burn the internet makes it easy this is never going to work how are we going to do this I’m nothing like I am on the internet I can think I can wait I can mull over things but face to face is different heart to heart he’s going to hate that I’m not as romantic as he thinks I am I don’t know what I’m doing I don’t know what to do if this doesn’t work I can’t find anyone else like this he’s it and I’m barely 20 we’re crazy we’re kids this will never work what if

 

(12:00)

 _two more weeks! two more weeks! I don_ _’t know what I would do if it was a second longer_

He loves me. I love him. That’s all we need.

 

(12:01)

you have no idea

 

**One Week to go**

 

 _What if I_ _’m nothing like what he_ _’s imagined I mean we haven_ _’t left much up to imagination but what if my hair gel smell annoys him or humming or eating a midnight snack or holding hands what if my hands are sweaty what if I twitch what if he doesn_ _’t want to hold on to me what if this doesn_ _’t work out we_ _’ve been fine together for 2 years on the internet but that_ _’s the internet we have space and time and google what if I need those to have a good relationship what if_ he _needs those what if we just don_ _’t function together in the same space I love him I love him with all my heart I never want to love anyone else ever but I can_ _’t live my life through the internet I need him to hold me and love me what if_

(12:00)

exactly one week to go! I don’t know about you, but I am pretty much counting down the seconds

 

 _He loves me. I love him. That_ _’s all we need._

 

(12:01)

_you have no idea_

 

**The Day**

 

 **@bowtieblaine:** I’m boarding the plane right now…. I’m going to be with **@kehummel** in about 7 hours. Wow.

_6 retweets, 24 favorites_

 

 **@kehummel: @bowtieblaine** I am literally counting by the millisecond right now. I might shake out of my skin before you land, is it ok if you have a molting boyfriend?

 

 **@bowtieblaine: @kehummel** only because you’re the boyfriend who’s molting 

 

 **@kehummel: @bowtieblaine** you’re such a cheeseball, I don’t know how I’m going to survive around you.

 

 

(8:21)

 _We_ _’re boarding the plane now! Is everything ready on your end?_

 

(8:22)

**_fuck yeah! yes, squirt, everything is ready here, because I am a responsible adult that follows through with my responsibilities_ **

****

(8:23)

 _ok, I never said that (but yes I was worried you wouldn_ _’t follow through), so I_ _’m very glad to hear you_ _’re ready. We arrive around 4 your time, Kurt is getting us at the airport, and then we_ _’ll surprise mom with our wonderful plan. Sound good?_

(8:25)

 **_sounds awesome. my pull out couch is ready to be made and I_ ** **_’m ready to shield all of mom_ ** **_’s questions and let you sleep with your boyfriend._ **

 

(8:26)

 _Cooper! But thank you, and thank you again. We_ _’ll see you soon!!_

 

(8:27)

 **_I_ ** **_’m not stupid, I know you_ ** **_’re gonna be gettin busssayyyyy, and mom is also not stupid, so that_ ** **_’s why I will distract her and make her not care that you_ ** **_’re prob gonna have sex like half of the trip_ **

(8:30)

 _ok, 1. we will be doing plenty besides sex, 2. don_ _’t talk about my sex life it_ _’s weird, 3. we_ _’re actually boarding for real now, so I_ _’ll talk to you when we land!_

**3 hours to go**

 

Pam looks over to her son, who’s been fidgeting in his seat ever since the plane took off. Pam places her hand over Blaine’s hands, stilling the tapping and slight scratching they’ve been doing for almost four straight hours. Blaine’s eyes dart over to Pam, anxious excitement rolling off of him in waves.

 

“How do you feel? You seem really nervous,” Pam moves her hand from Blaine’s hands to his hair, running her fingers (or trying to) through the hair at the bottom of his neck. Blaine leans back into Pam’s hand, following the comfort the motion has always brought him.

 

“I am really nervous. I just still can’t believe this is actually happening. I thought it would be at least another year, possibly more if I didn’t choose a New York college. But here I am, going to New York and meeting my boyfriend for the first time,” Blaine says, his voice getting higher near the end of the sentence.

 

“I know this must be incredibly nerve-wracking for you, honey. But you are excited about all this, right? You really want this, you don’t just want it because you think you should?”

 

“God, mom, I want this so bad. I’m excited out of my mind. I’m so excited it’s not even showing anymore, my excitement has passed from screaming and jumping to stone cold fear,” Blaine chokes on a laugh, glancing at his mom and then ducking his head. “I’m just so worried this will all fall apart when we meet, that one of us will actually hate the other one, or we just won’t be compatible together. And I really don’t know what I’ll do if that ends up true.”

 

Pam brings Blaine’s head down to rest on her shoulder, still stroking his neck. “Honey bee, it’s completely normal to be nervous in a situation like this. I think it would be a little strange if you _weren_ _’t_ nervous at all. But you two have made it two whole years solely through technology, I have faith in you making it any and all ways.”

 

“Thank you, mom,” Blaine sniffles from her shoulder, keeping his head there and finally sitting still for the first time on the flight. Pam presses a light kiss to her son’s forehead, imaging him crying and hugging his boyfriend in just a few hours, snuggling in to Kurt’s neck like he is snuggled in with Pam.

_They_ _’re going to be just fine._

 

**At the Airport**

 

“So I just texted Kurt and he said he’s waiting for us at baggage claim so now we just have to find baggage claim. Should we get our bags before looking for him, but what if he’s waiting for us right where you enter baggage claim because then we have to see him first because I couldn’t pretend like I didn’t see him just to pick up my bags, but would it be easier to already have our bags so we didn’t have to think about them after because I know I’ll be preoccupied and I’ll probably forget all about them and—“

 

“Blaine, honey, you need to breathe, you don’t want to pass out on Kurt first thing. And don’t worry about the bags, I’ll handle them. All you have to do is meet your boyfriend,” Pam says to Blaine while steering them through the airport crowds, getting closer and closer to baggage claim with every step. “Alright, we’re practically there, are you ready?”

 

Blaine opens his mouth to respond with just how ready he is when the air is stolen from his lungs in a second. Standing just 100 feet away from him is Kurt, his boyfriend, _in the flesh._ He isn’t looking at Kurt through a computer or phone screen; he’s staring at his face in real life, right in front of him. Someone bumps into Blaine from behind, muttering about “damn tourists,” but it breaks Blaine out of his frozen state, making him focus in on Kurt again just as he looks up from his phone, finding Blaine from across the terminal. Kurt’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open (a look Blaine knows as Kurt’s surprised face); Blaine squeaks out a laugh and starts to run to Kurt, who pockets his phone just in time to catch the armful of almost-crying boyfriend that jumps on him. Blaine wraps himself around Kurt, arms tight around his neck and legs around Kurt’s waist and bag.

 

“Oh my god, you’re real. This is all real. Oh my god you smell so good,” Blaine chokes out between sobs into Kurt’s neck.

 

“ _You_ _’re_ real and you just jumped into my arms _Notebook_ style like you said you would but that was over text and now you’re actually in my arms, what is happening,” Kurt whispers back, face tucked in next to Blaine’s ear. Kurt smiles into Blaine’s neck, adding, “But to make sure this is real I need to kiss you.”

 

Blaine pulls back and stares at Kurt’s face, catching the glimpse of the grin he’s trying to hide behind his smirk. “Oh really, is that how this works?” Blaine smirks back at Kurt, moving closer to Kurt’s lips.

 

“I don’t make the rules, I just follow them,” Kurt shrugs, his grin breaking free. “But we also might end up on the ground if I keep holding you, and I really don’t want to know what could be on this floor.” A laugh bursts out of Blaine as he unwraps his legs and finds the floor again, keeping his arms around Kurt’s neck. “Now where were we,” Kurt says as he wraps one arm around Blaine’s waist and rests the other on his cheek.

 

“I believe you were about to kiss me,” Blaine says, leaning closer.

 

“Ah yes, now I remember,” Kurt breathes out before closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together, both of them gasping once their lips finally touch. It’s everything they dreamed about, from the nights they fell asleep in front of their phones or computers talking and smiling until their faces hurt, or the nights they fell asleep physically aching because of the distance between them, or the nights they had argued and made up and promised that this would work and they wouldn’t give up. It’s the late night calls and the early texts, the missed Skype chats and the forgotten phone calls, to the hour-long phone calls and the video chats that last almost all day. It’s the whispered conversations they would have about the _future_ , marriage and kids and a dog or cat. It’s everything they’ve ever said and everything they will say and everything they don’t need to say. _It_ _’s perfect._ They stand there with their lips locked for what feels like eternity and yet no time at all. When they part, their eyes meet once again, seeing only each other, unaware of the people rushing around them or the onlookers to their intimate meeting.

 

“Blaine, honey, I picked up our bags, we can leave now. I’m sure both of you would rather continue this without an airport of peeping toms. Also, hi Kurt, it’s so incredibly nice to meet you,” Pam says practically in one breath, pulling Kurt in for a hug before he knows what’s really happening.

 

“It’s really great to meet you too, Pam. Thank you for allowing this trip,” Kurt says while smushed in Pam’s powerful hug. Kurt can see Blaine’s face from over Pam’s shoulder, and he starts grinning at the look of embarrassment on his adorable boyfriend’s face.

 

Pam pulls away from Kurt, her eyes misted with tears that seem to have appeared out of nowhere. “I’m just…so happy Blaine met you and so happy with how you make him feel. It’s-“

 

“Mom, can we finish this heartfelt speech…anywhere besides the airport?” Blaine gently pulls Pam back from Kurt, switching places with her and wrapping his arm around Kurt’s waist.

 

“Yes, of course. Taxis are… that way, let’s go!” Pam is back to her cheerful self, as if she hadn’t been on the verge of tears five seconds earlier.

 

Kurt and Blaine turn their heads to each other at the same time, sharing a look full of love and exasperation and _hope_. “Lead the way?” Blaine asks as he rests his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

 

“Of course,” Kurt wraps his arm around Blaine’s waist, following Pam to the taxi area. They pile into one of the many waiting cabs, giving the driver Cooper’s address. They discuss plans for the rest of the day on the way, Kurt and Blaine’s hands locked the entire time. They reach their destination in what seems like no time; the excitement of being together seems to make time disappear.

 

Introducing Kurt and Cooper is an ordeal in itself, involving lots of over exaggeration of Cooper’s accomplishments and empty threats on Blaine’s happiness’ behalf. Blaine is worried Kurt might fall for Cooper’s façade and worry about his threats, but Blaine can see that Kurt is a much better actor than Cooper and is only pretending to really worry. The introductions start on the street and continue until they reach the door to Cooper’s apartment, where the plan Cooper, Blaine, and Kurt have been sitting on for two and a half months will be put into motion.

 

They walk into Cooper’s apartment, which he is being housed in while working on a shoot in New York, and it’s immediately clear four people, luggage, and furniture cannot fit comfortably together in the space.

 

“Cooper, you said Blaine and I would be able to stay with you instead of in a hotel,” Pam says in a measured voice, clearly angry. “Barely two people will fit comfortably in here.”

 

“Oh, shit, I guess I didn’t realize how much space two more people would take up.” Blaine thanks whatever is watching over him right now that Cooper can actually act sometimes and mostly genuinely sounds concerned with the problem.

 

“Well, I guess we actually have to get a hotel room, because this really isn’t going to work,” Pam closes her eyes and huffs out a breath. Before releasing the full wrath of his mom, Blaine puts into motion their plan, which he hopes Pam will go for with little persuasion.

 

“Mom, there is a way we wouldn’t need to get a hotel room. You could stay here with Cooper, and I could…stay at Kurt’s apartment. They aren’t very far away from each other, and we’ll be out and about all day anyway… What do you think?”

 

Pam squints at Blaine, then moves her head to stare at Cooper, and Blaine thinks their plan has definitely been found out and Pam doesn’t approve at all and is going to drag Blaine to the nearest hotel and buy a room there. Blaine wants to back up into Kurt’s arms, but he holds, hoping he doesn’t tip Pam off to anything.

 

“Mom, that’s a great idea! Blaine gets more time with Kurt, and you’re still not spending money on a hotel! It’s a win for everyone!” Pam stares down Cooper, but he’s ready for it and doesn’t back down at all.

 

“Hmm… I guess that is a good plan. Okay, you can stay with Kurt, and I’ll stay here with Cooper,” Pam lets go of the handle of her suitcase in finality, and Blaine is so happy this all worked out he jumps into Pam’s arms and jumps up and down.

 

“Mom, thank you so much! This is amazing,” Blaine pulls back and kisses Pam on the cheek, moving to hug Cooper for his help before he turns and hugs Kurt with everything he has.

 

“Well, lets stop by Kurt’s place to put down your luggage, and then we can go out for dinner,” Pam ushers the boys out of the apartment, Cooper locking up after them.

 

It’s about a ten minute walk to Kurt’s apartment, and when they arrive, Pam says she and Cooper will wait outside for them to put the luggage down. Kurt and Blaine walk up the stairs to Kurt’s third floor loft, excitement and anxiety flowing through both of them. Kurt rolls open the door for Blaine, taking his hands to lead him over the threshold. Blaine stares open-mouthed at everything, from the curtain partitioned bedrooms to the eclectic furniture and decorations.

 

“How do you like it?” Kurt asks, nervous for the answer. This could be somewhere they end up living together, this could be the start of so many adventures for them, it can’t disappoint.

 

“I-I just can’t believe I’m actually here. Everything is so beautiful and perfect and _real._ Kurt-“ Blaine doesn’t finish the rest of the sentence, instead he kisses Kurt, pouring every ounce of feeling in his body into the kiss. When they pull apart, they stare into each other’s eyes and see _so much._ All the love they have for each other, the excitement of this all being real (which probably won’t fade for a very long time), the lingering anxiety and fear of this working out, the hope and faith they have in each other and themselves to make this work. But most importantly, they see the future. They see this moment of love in months, years, _decades_. They see holidays and families and fights and make-ups and children and pets, and through it all, they see _themselves_ , together for it all, never wanting to be by anyone else’s side.

 

 _This is forever. And I couldn_ _’t be happier._

 

**5 minutes later**

 

 **@bowtieblaine** _posted a photo_

_ _

here’s to forever 

_23 retweets, 47 favorites_


End file.
